wesnothfandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay Scenario 8
]] ]] s being swim up stream into the river as reinforcement]] units]] to surrenderred]]Game play is on Hard Difficulty - Ver 1.9.7 Total move = 25 Starting gold = 122 + 170 carry forward = 292 (my own gameplay) Objective = Force Li'sar's surrender (reduce her hitpoint to 0 or lower) Defeat = Konrad/Delfador/Kalenz died or turns run out. Early Finished Bonus = 29 Gold per turn and 40% gold carry forward. In this scenario Konrad will be encountered a beautiful but quite implusive opponent, the Princess of Wesnoth, Li'sar who was send by Queen Asheviere to track and hunt down Konrad. Li'sar is the daughter of the Queen Asheviere herself. Konrad will encountered numerous strong and fast enemies units in these scenario, and Li'sar also has been plotting her reinforcement well (Li'sar is known to be a good tactician and good with the sword as well, thanks to her mother Queen Asheviere training her since childhood with the greatest General and Sages). At start, you will be given a random unit on the field together with the usually hero i.e. Delfador & Kalenz. Move Delfador to the North and others to the West. Then recalled Haldiel, Simyr, Delurin, Mage of Light x 2, Merman Warrior the one holding the Storm Trident, Mermaid Priestess and a random unit of your choice (prefer any Elven unit, as there are many forest in this map). Then move Haldiel and Simyr to the North to captured those villages up there together with Delfador. Send those Merfolks to the sea, and others unit straigth to the enemies keep (until the river, do not cross it). Recalled 2 more Merman Warrior or such, a Red Mage or such and Elvish Shyde and due to cost efficiences, do not recalled/recruited more at this move. Send the Merfolks down to captured some villages at the South and do not send them into the mine tunnel at all (Just plot your Merfolks in a way that can reinforced each other and always able to strike once the Duelist shown up). All others unit except Elvish Shyde send directly to the enemies keep (again remind, move until to the river, do not cross it). The Elvish Shyde is to be sended to North to assist the Knights and Delfador. Now recalled your last units and send Konrad out to the river as well. the units I recalled are a Red Mage, a Elvish Sharpshooter, a Elvish Avenger and 2 Elvish Outriders. Your defence line should be made along the side of the river, as the enemies are carelessly enough to jump into the river and attack you. All units need to be place to the adjunction to healer and any units can gain Leadership benefit from Konrad or Elvish Captain/Elvish Marshal shall also adjunction together for maximum benefit. Beware, Li'sar will send in numerous units especially when she mention 'needed more units' at round 5 and 10. Hence, you need to killed as much enemies that you can before she bringing in more units to overwhelming yours. But you should be able to killed many of the incoming 1st wave of enemies as they are attacking you from the river, which will be deadly to them. Once, you got any chances, send a unit to captured the village just beside but on the opposite side of the river, this will activated scene of 3 Duelist coming out from the mine below and attack your flank. But since you has your Merfolks prepared on their arrival, it should not be a problem on killing them, as you are the one who determined when their arrival should be, hence is all on your hand, prepared well then bring them in for your slaughter. Your units to the North, they should not having much resistance from Li'sar, it come to maybe 2 to 4 enemies units which will giving you a race to the villages. Just killed them all, as you cant let them be, as this will give Li'sar too much gold to continue recruiting units. Once secured, leave behind 1 Knight or such to continue captured villages, and the others rush back to the middle as reinforcement. To lessen up your burden on your defence line at the river, send 2 to 3 units as diversion, preferable Delurin, Elvish Avenger and maybe a extra Elvish Outrider to the West forest to captured the 2 villages there, hence this will force the enemies units to spread up 2 to 3 units to recaptured it back and such will breaking out and slowing up the enemies main force. Once the Merfolks done with those Duelist and captured all villages due South, send them up the river as reinforcement as well, though it may not give much assistance to your main force, but it maybe giving a great helping hand to your diversion parties if anything when wrong by cutting off the river which is the best location your Merfolks can hold off the enemies while any possible injured units can stay at the safe side of the river. Li'sar units will not seem to be weaken to much, even you has killed all her 1st and 2nd wave of units, but it is time for your units to cross the river and make a second defence line, within the centre of the 2 villages can starting marching in bit by bit until Li'sar recruitment become lesser and lesser and seduce her once your units marched close enough to do so. Hope the above help your way for the Hard Difficulty. (Back to Heir to the Throne)--Balcon28 05:29, September 18, 2011 (UTC)